


The World Made Me Sick

by kohoutek



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - Modern, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Gen, Intersex Hux, M/M, Physical Scarring, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, Trans Kylo Ren, breakdown - Freeform, hitman hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: The world gets heavy when you spend your life on your back.





	

Hux and Kylo had an agreement. Each would text the other after a job, to check on each other's mental and physical health. It had come about after the discovery of the words Brendol Hux had so carefully carved into Kylo's skin. The nasty shock Hux found soon after was more than enough to convince the two boys they needed a better system for checking on each other.

However, an expected text hadn't come through from Kylo. He had a six o'clock, which usually meant a frustrated businessman that had a bad day at work, which meant bruises and a sore scalp from his hair being tugged. Hux hated these as Kylo simply shrugged and tried to focus on appearing as submissive as possible. The younger boy's flippant behaviour towards being harmed was heartbreaking, and it was enough to stir Hux's own need to climb to the top and give Kylo a better life.

Today, on a perfectly normal day, there was no text after an hour of waiting. It wasn't possible that Kylo had fallen asleep or taken a shower; he vigilantly sent at least one word messages if that were the case. Finally, the anxiety bubbling in his insides was enough and he grabbed his coat and car keys and headed for the brothel.

He had the pleasure of simply walking into the brothel now; he was an honest man, or as honest as a hitman could be, if he and Kylo had a session he'd leave the money in Kylo's room as he left. When he was at the door, he heard glass shattering, thuds of furniture being tossed or knocked over. That, that was why Kylo hadn't checked in with Hux.

A scene of destruction met him as he opened the door. Kylo, naked still from his work, throwing a glass against the wall, and then another. End tables had been knocked over, pillow cases had been ripped apart. The boy looked somewhere between furious and terrified, sweat-slicked hair, wild eyes, and blood between his thighs.

"Kylo," Hux called out, stepping further into the room, He didn't stop until he was just before Kylo, and he reached out for one of the boy's wrists, simply touching it until he let his hand drift down to grasp Kylo's. The younger boy was motionless apart from his heaving chest, his expression gradually softening, until he hung his head down to his chest.

"It hurts." Kylo offered as explanation, his words bookended by panting. "What hurts?" Hux tried to lead Kylo to the bed, away from anything he could use to hurt himself now that his breakdown was beginning to leave him. Hux perched on the bed while Kylo curled up next to him, his body crumpled up. He couldn't hide a wince as his legs came together.

"Everything. My head. It's loud." Kylo was mumbling, hiding behind his hair and Hux could empathise. While his despair was inward, displayed through denying himself basic care or the slightest bit of kindness, Kylo's fought back at the world around him,destroying himself and his surroundings. "I got a new mark. It's gonna scar."

Hux looked abruptly down at Kylo, seeing what he hadn't noticed. A long thick plaster covered his left shoulder blade, some red showing through. Hux bit his lip and cursed under his breath. "Did you--" "I already got it disinfected. It's still gonna fucking scar. Another scar." Kylo interrupted Hux's worrying, and the elder boy took that as a sign that silence was wanted. He didn't argue with that. He knew what it was like, for the world to be too loud.

Eventually Hux laid besides Kylo, letting his suit crumple, his thin fingers touching his love every now and then, ghost touches, barely-there strokes, as Kylo calmed and began to feel at peace with the man he loved beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at transmankyloren.tumblr.com or my partner at general-elliot.tumblr.com


End file.
